Unsung Misconceptions
by TheQwertyQuibblerWriter
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine have been best friends since forever. When hormones, teenage drama and homework test their friendship, can they last? Will their friendship end into nothingness or maybe even something else? Join them as they struggle to cope with the frenzied roller coaster of life that is: Adolescence.


**A/N: This is my first story here on fanfiction and probably the first story I've ever written that isn't for school. I've been having an on- off relationship with Vocaloid and now, I'm backkk. I ship RinxLen so hard yo momma ain't got nuthin' on moi. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Unsung Misconceptions**

The sun's morning light brightened the room as it poured in from her window. Birds were chirping about busily hunting for worms. The sky was at its bluest and the clouds never better. A few bustling sounds of bicycles and joggers could be heard. It was a beautiful morning.

And there was a certain blonde-headed girl still fast asleep. Rin Kagamine was probably dreaming of oranges. She looked so peaceful, she seemed angelic. She snored loudly and mumbled something incoherent about 'marrying citrus'.

Just then, a boy tiptoed into the room with a mischievous look on his face. He was carrying a small spray bottle. Approaching the sleeping girl, he chuckled inwardly at his plan. He positioned the spray bottle just in front of the girl's face and pressed on the handle.

A startled Rin suddenly got up from her bed. "Ah!" she shrieked trying to shield her eyes from the attacker all while wildly flailing her arms around imitating a dance. She stopped what she was doing when she heard a boy laugh aloud. She turned to glare at him.

"Len!", she cried, "you're the worst!"

The boy stifled a chuckle.

"Admit it, Rin", he said, "you can't find anyone better, can you?"

Rin was furious. "Get out." she said in a low dangerous voice.

Len walked past her to leave but turned to face her when he got to the door. "Oh, I almost forgot to comment: Really? Orange themed boy shorts?" Then he walked away.

She fell back on her bed, sighing. "That boy will always be stupid." She could list several other flaws but for now she decided on one. Her mind thought about what he had said about her 'unworthiness'. Was it really what he thought of her? Did he really mean it? Why was she over analyzing these things? Does she really have that low of a self esteem? _Wow…_,she realized.

"Rin! I'm still alive if you've forgotten!" Len shouted from downstairs. "Oh, and everyone's meeting at the mall."

She convinced herself to get up, tidy up and wear at least something presentable for today. _I'm worth more of how much Len says I am, _she thought. She put on a simple frock dress adorned in swirls of orange and white. "I'll show him." She muttered. Determined, she styled her blonde locks into a short ponytail and held her side bangs with two black hairpins. She admired herself in the mirror, shocked at what a little styling could do. Even more determined now, she wore brown ankle boots and accessorized with a black lace wristband and her trusty lime green satchel. She took one last look at the mirror then headed downstairs to where Len was waiting. She found him in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

When Len saw her, his eyes grew huge. He gawked at her with his mouth gaping.

"Why are you looking like _that_?" he asked her.

She noticed him staring dumbfounded. "This is just to prove a point." she responded haughtily, "I expect you retract your previous statement?"

Len was still in shock.

"I'm heading upstairs to change. Goodbye." And with that, she turned around to walk away but not too far yet that she couldn't hear what Len was saying behind her back.

"Whoa…That was Rin?" he asked no one in particular.

Rin was mad at this. Did she exceed his expectations of her in terms of personal appearance? Did he think she didn't have it in her to look good? She spun around and confronted him. "I can be pretty too, you know! Not just Miku or Luka or other girls, Len!"

Len looked genuinely surprised at this sudden outburst.

"I just thought that if we went out with you in that getup, people would think we were dating or something." Len said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you think you're _that_ good looking that I need to dress up to be on par with the likes of you?" Rin retaliated jokingly.

"Obviously."

Rin dismissed him with her hand. "Fine. Sure. Lie all you want."

"I'll get you for that." he said, mockingly with a derisive tone. "Now go change before I do it for you." he added.

Rin had a look of disgust. "Ew. Sick freak."

"Nutty old bat."

"Stupid blonde git."

"Ha! You're blonde too!" Len countered.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid and a git." Rin added in her defense. "Unlike you, of course…"

"Why you…" he said begrudgingly.

"Can't we just go now? I'm starving!", Rin began, "Let's just go to the mall! Everyone's waiting, I bet!"

Len sighed. "Okay. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Behave."

Tugging the front of his shirt, Rin looked up innocently at him with puppy dog eyes. "Owkay. As long as you buy me owanges, wight?"

Len looked away fearing he would give in. He pretended not to notice the scene in front of him and how it was undeniably cute. To any normal functioning boy, that is.

"…Fine."

As he watched Rin laughing at her tactics working yet again (…_Rin Kagamine's Persuasion Technique #13)_, he smiled. Rin Kagamine was a fairly intelligent girl who knew how to get what she wanted. He had no chance against her if she acted like that. Although she was smart, she didn't realize the effect she had on people. Mostly on him. And he'd take every opportunity to convey to her how he _actually_ felt…about her obnoxiousness, that is.

* * *

**A/N: So? Please tell me how I can improve and what I should improve in my writing. I accept reviews of any kind. Flames, even. I promise to do better next time. Thanks! :) **


End file.
